Pounding On Glass
by Fatcat91
Summary: Niko is stuck behind a thick wall of glass and he is forced to watch his brother bleed out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cal or Niko Leandros, they belong to Rob Thurman and I only play around with them.

**Warnings:** Violence and swearing

**Rating:** T (for teen)

**Author's Note:** This is my first foray into the Cal Leandros Fandom, even though I started reading them back in 2007. I was actually inspired by the Japanese movie Moon Child, there is this one scene where the vampire is watching his friend bleed out and he's not moving cause there's all this sunlight. Anyway that gave me a plot bunny about Niko unable to help his brother and is forced to watch him bleed out. This is unbaetaed so all writing and grammar mistakes are mine. Without further ado enjoy.

* * *

**Pounding On Glass**

Niko pounded on the thick glass separating him from his brother, Cal. He didn't know why he and Cal were there and he really didn't care. The only thing he did know was that whoever had them was slowly killing Cal. He lost count how many times he saw the masked men come in and beat his little brother. He continued pounding on the seemingly unbreakable glass trying to gain their attention. Still they ignored him.

"Cal!," he screamed, "Cal!" His throat was painfully raw but it would not deter him. The masked men left just as quickly as they appeared leaving behind a wounded brother. He watched as his little brother slumped down in the chair, exhausted.

"Look at me Cal," Niko ordered through the glass, though he knew he couldn't be heard. "Cal, look at me." As if by magic, his brother's grey eyes found his. He gave him a weak smile just as he passed out. He couldn't do anything besides watch his brother breathe. One side of his face was swollen from being repeatedly punched, his nose was broken, and his lip was split. The bruises were a dark contrast to his pale skin that he inherited from his auph father.

"Damn it," Niko cursed from behind the glass. There was nothing he could do besides sit there and watch. He found himself counting the rise and fall of his brother's chest, praying that it wouldn't stop. It took a few hours but his brother managed to climb out of unconsciousness and back in to reality. It was years of raising him that taught him the signs. The quickening of breath, the twitch of the nose; Cal was waking up. Niko watched from behind the glass as Cal groaned in pain, Niko's name on his lips.

"Hey," his brother mouthed, his voice silenced by the glass. He coughed and spit out blood, the red staining their white surroundings. Niko could tell Cal was fading.

"Look at me little brother," Niko said, his voice never leaving the room. He pounded on the glass again trying to gain Cal's attention to keep him from falling back in to unconsciousness. He suppressed a hiss as the bruises on his hand connected with the cold smooth surface of the glass.

"Little brother, look at me," Niko said again, pounding harder. Cal started to pitch to the side but jerked back into a semi state of consciousness.

"I smell them, the fuckers are coming," Cal mouthed to him when he finally made eye contact. He then smiled and Niko was filled with dread. He knew that smile. It was the smile he gave right before he did something extremely stupid, normally when trying to save his brother.

"Cal, whatever it is don't do it," he mouthed as the men entered the room. He saw his brother glance down to the boot he was wearing, a boot that held a hidden blade. Niko's eyes widened as he figured out what his little brother was planning to do.

"NO!" He shouted, his pounding renewed. The men and his brother paid him no mind. He watched in horror as his brother wiggled in his seat enough to grab the hidden knife and attack. He watched as only one of the men fell and the rest ganged up on his brother. He watched as his brother was stabbed in the chest with his own knife. He watched as the men kicked him over and over and over. He watched as his brother stopped moving and the men departed. He watched as his brother, still on the floor facing him, cough up blood and struggle to breathe. He watched as his brother reached a bloodied hand towards him, wanting his big brother to fix this, to fix him. He watched as his brother mouthed his name one last time before his eyes slid shut, his arm still stretched out towards him. He watched as his little brother, the one person he swore to protect, slowly slip into oblivion.

"Cal," Niko screamed and he continued pounding on the glass.

* * *

Please rate and review.

Keep on reading

fatcat


	2. Cal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cal Leandros.

**Warnings:** Cal's bad language

**Author's Note:** It's been a really long time since I've written anything. Sorry about that. This summer was really busy, with moving in to a new apartment and work picking up. I was also being extremely lazy and had no willpower to write. Anyway, here is the next part of this two shot. I hope you enjoy it. With out further ado, Pounding On Glass 2

* * *

Cal could smell them leaving, their stench finally exiting the room. They were covered in a un-human scent that made him nearly gag and reminded him that they weren't human, or at least spent a lot a time with something unworldly, which creature he had no idea. He bit a groan, as the bruises, that those creatures had so much fun inflicting on him, were made known. There was a dull thudding in the distance. At first he thought it was his heartbeat, but it was too irregular to be his heart. There was also a muffled voice that went along with the pounding. He knew that voice. It was a voice that was with him ever since he was born.

It's Niko, his concussed mind reminded him. He struggled a bit against the ropes that bound him the chair. Ironically, it was the ropes that also kept him from falling to the ground. The pounding had continued and had in fact increased its tempo. Leave me alone Niko, I want to sleep, Cal thought. The pounding still continued. Annoyed, Cal opened his eyes intent on glaring at his brother. Everything was blurry at first but after blinking several times the world came in to focus. He spotted his brother and tried to give him a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. In his mind he was able to look straight at his brother and formulate some sort of plan, but in reality the darkness that had threatened his vision since the beatings started won, and Cal slipped into unconsciousness.

For Cal, waking up came in stages. First was smell. It was always smell, from the sent of Niko's soy waffles in the morning, to the musk of gun oil forever permeating his room, smell dragged Cal from sleep. Next was noise; whether it was from the loud noises of the city or the soft rustle of blankets, noise was the next unwilling step towards consciousness. The final step was actually opening his eyes. It was the one step Cal loved to ignore as he tried to go back to sleep and somehow skip the early morning run, which wasn't often.

This time waking up was different. Instead of the gradual steps towards awareness, Cal was flung from step one, smell, to full consciousness. The side of his face throbbed from the bruises he received from the monsters as his eyes locked on to Niko.

"Hey," he rasped out knowing his voice wouldn't reach his brother's ears. He coughed, spitting out blood. Through blurred vision Cal could see Niko mouthing something to him. He tried to focus on his brother's mouth but he couldn't focus enough. There was dull thud that kept him from falling back into the darkness that had been threatening his vision. The thuds increased in tempo when he started to list to the side. Even through the glass and muddled fog of his mind, Cal could still hear Niko's muffled voice. He had no idea what his brother was saying but he could still hear him.

Cal felt himself blink a couple of times as he tried to fight the desire to fall to sleep. He was almost there when he took a sharp breath in. The monsters were coming back.

"I smell them, the fuckers are coming," Cal mouthed to his older brother. Cal hated this. Being tied to a chair, unable to do anything but get pounded. He hated seeing his brother so upset. Cal could tell that this was slowly killing Niko. Fuck, Cal thought, if only I had a knife. Then it dawned on him. He did have a knife, one that the monsters failed to notice. It was hidden in his boots still strapped to his feet. He caught his brother's eye and gave him a smile.

Cal knew that his brother would kill him if he knew what he was planning. But it had to be done. They couldn't stay in the room forever; they had a job to do and monsters to kill. And that couldn't be done if they were both stuck in a room. He saw his brother protest from behind the glass but Cal gave him no mind. As the monsters entered the room he gave Niko one little signal about what he was going to do; he glance down at his boots. Even through the glass, Cal could hear his brother. It was as if the glass wasn't even there.

The monsters surround him, blocking his view of his brother. He struggled against the rope that restrained him, as he tried to get his knife free. In one motion he cut through the rope and attacked the monster closest to him. He was able to slash the monster's throat before the others could react. Even then it wasn't enough. The monsters were stronger then he thought and found himself out matched.

One monster grabbed his knife and yanked it out of his hand. Oh fuck, Cal thought feeling detached as he watched his own knife slide into his chest with a sickeningly soft thud. He couldn't hear anything beyond the blood rushing through his veins. Not Niko's pounding, not the men he was fighting; the only thing he heard was the blood rushing through his body and out the stab wound. He kept fighting though. Even as he fell to the ground and was kicked repeatedly by the monsters, he kept fighting. It wasn't until a well-placed kick to his head that stunned him did he stop.

The monsters left as soon as he stopped, like he wasn't even worth their time anymore. He lay there, weak in his own blood. He could still hear the pounding though. He turned his head towards his brother; it was about the only thing he could do. He coughed up blood. Must have nicked a lung, Cal thought. He looked up at his brother who was still kneeling there, pounding on the glass to get to him. He studied his brother. His braid was a mess, his hands were bruised and bloodied from pounding on the glass, and his face was etched with horror. Cal knew only he could make his brother look like that, only him. Sorry, Cal wanted to say, sorry for making you look like that. But he could only gasp on air.

"Niko," he murmured, his own voice barely making a sound. He stretched a hand out to his brother. Cal knew it was futile but he wanted to hold his brother's hand one more time. His eyes blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the encroaching darkness but the darkness still remained. The darkness wasn't all that bad. It reminded him when he hid under the covers with Niko when they hid from Sophia's wrath. He felt himself slowly relax. Strange, Cal thought, I thought I heard my name being called, and then he surrendered to the darkness.

End

* * *

This is the end of this little two shot. Go ahead and make up your own ending. Maybe Robin bursts in at the last second and saves everyone with a lot of comforting and feels, or maybe Cal's dead and Niko goes on a murder/suicide spree.

Either way,

Keep on reading,

Fatcat.


End file.
